The present invention relates generally to video recorders, and more particularly to a video recorder that adds background audio signals as a soundtrack to a video signal as it is being recorded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,124,814 discloses a video tape recorder with an integrated camera that permits the addition of an audio signal to the video signal being recorded. Unfortunately, this video recorder requires the operator to select when an audio signal is to be added to the tape, and once the signal is added, it continues until the operator turns it off. This requires the operator to continuously pay attention to the soundtrack rather than permitting the operator to concentrate on the video image being recorded, which after all is the main purpose of making a video recording.
The present invention is directed to the problem of developing a video recorder that automatically adds desired audio signals as background audio to the video signals being recorded without intervention of the operator.